Methods for treating hydrocarbon-containing materials using an oxidizing agent are known. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,797,701, 5,928,522, 6,096,227, and 6,251,290 describe methods that involve combining an aqueous slurry with an oxidizing agent, such as hydrogen peroxide, heating the resulting mixture to up to 80° C., and then agitating the mixture to oxidize the hydrocarbons and facilitate their separation from the slurry. U.S. Pat. No. 6,951,248 describes a method for separating oil from geological formations by application of an aqueous oxidant, such as hydrogen peroxide. However, such methods require extensive agitation times in order to sufficiently oxidize the hydrocarbons in the slurry.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,576,145 and U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. 2004/0129646, 2004/0222164, and 2006/0104157 describe methods that involve combining an aqueous slurry with an oxidizing agent, such as hydrogen peroxide, heating the resulting mixture to up to 80° C., and then agitating the mixture in a linear oxidation vessel. The linear oxidation vessel is a long tube that is “P” shaped and comprises a plurality of rotary mixing devices disposed along the length of the tube to actively agitate the mixture as it flows through the tube. However, such methods require the input of energy in order to activate the rotary mixing devices and very long tubes are required in order to provide sufficient agitation to oxidize the hydrocarbons to the necessary extent. Additionally, the rotary mixers cause froth to develop in the mixture while it resides in the linear oxidation vessel.
Accordingly, there is a need for alternative technologies to overcome or mitigate at least some of the deficiencies of the prior art.